The Daughter Of Poseidon
by GinnyMellarkxx
Summary: Katrin Simons was an ordinary girl, or so she thought but when her estranged boyfriend shows up followed by a Fury hell-bent on killing her, she is forced to accept her Godly heritage.
1. Chapter 1

My stomach knotted tightly as my name was read out.

"Katrin Simons," My English teacher called. I fumbled through my sheets to find my speech, then stood up feeling as though my knees were about to buckle.

Now don't get me wrong… I am smart. Very smart, actually. But reading out loud and writing by hand is hard for me, and my class somehow finds that hilarious.

I walked from my seat at the back all the way to the front of class passing faces caked in make-up and eyebrows drawn on by what I can only assume were sharpies. The boys weren't much better their trousers hanging down their backsides making the look like they needed a nappy change.

_'9O Chav Central' _I thought to myself.

"Retard," Jonah coughed as I past him I rolled my eyes and carried on. _I'm way more intelligent than him. I got here on a scholarship._

I stood at the front with everybody staring at me. I looked over to my English teacher Mrs Harrington and she smiled. I had begged her to let me turn in a written speech but she couldn't do anything; the level had to be an oral report and if I didn't my grade would be lowered considerably.

I started to read my speech on Greek Mythology. We were studying Mythology and we had a choice between Greek, Roman, Norse, Celtic and Egyptian. My favourite was always Greek Mythology - I even had Greek Heritage. I guess it was a way of connecting with my Father. He died while my mother was pregnant with me. He was in Iraq

I stuttered through it and shook. I kept reading the wrong words and missing lines.

I was so glad when it was over.

I walked out of class as soon as the bell sounded. I clutched my books to my chest.

My body was slammed against the lockers, I felt all the air leave my body. I looked up to see Jonah smirking down at me with his group of minions laughing.

"Nice speech Katrin," he laughed. "Can't you read?"

"Yeah can you?" I snapped back. "Or is your only ability being a dick?"

His shark like face narrowed. He had always looked like a hammerhead shark to me. His dull eyes were too far apart, he had a wide forehead and a slightly narrower chin.

"Good thing you Daddy died before he saw how much of a spaz he had for a daughter."

That was it - I had snapped. I got up and punched him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards into some year seven girls who screamed and pushed him away.

"Don't just stand there! Grab her, you idiots!" He shouted, clearly bursting with anger.

Well so was I. I felt like I was burning on the inside.

"You have no right to talk about my Father! He was a soldier! He died protecting your sorry ass!" I screamed, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"Calm down, retard," he hissed cruelly.

"Don't call me a retard!" I punched him again. Blood ran from him face as two of his minions pulled me off him and threw me onto the ground.

Pain seared through me as they kicked me in the stomach over and over. I tried to scramble away but there was too many of them, and none of my friends were here to help.

I began to cough up blood.

"Stop," I begged breathlessly.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" a strangely familiar voice shouted.

I heard the sounds of knuckles and skin colliding. I curled into a ball, clutching my stomach.

I could barely breathe and the pain was horrible. I carried on coughing up blood which was worrying.

"Are you alright?" the same voice asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No," I whimpered.

I coughed again and saw more blood staining my hand. "Oh shit"

Katrin! Oh my God Katrin!" someone exclaimed. It was Sarah, but she wasn't alone. I was trying to figure out that voice.

"Get a teacher, she needs an ambulance," The familiar boy told her. "Try not to move, Kat."

'Kat.' It couldn't be…

"Sean?" I whispered weakly.

"Yeah it's okay I'm here"

Everything started to fade until only darkness remained.

"Get out!" I heard Sarah snap making my head hurt.

"Sarah come on, I just want to make sure she's alright"

"If you hadn't left she'd be fine, Sean," she answered bitterly

"Sean..." I said weakly in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me." I could hear him smiling as he spoke.

"I told him to leave," Sarah said, clearly annoyed.

Sarah was my step-sister. She was two years older than me, but she was always looking after me; she was more of a mother to me than my own. In the summer she went to stay with her real Mum so I was left on my own. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, and beautiful golden skin. She was slim and pretty - you'd expect her to be in with the popular crowd, but no. She completely loathed them. She saw herself as an outcast. She had always told me it was better to have one real friend than thirty fake.

I had thick wavy brown hair and big sea-green eyes. I had olive skin. I wasn't pretty. I had no chance in school.

Sean. Sean was my first boyfriend, I loved him and he left last year. With no explanation. I was heart-broken. He just vanished, out of the blue. I thought he was dead. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. The only things I was good at was swimming and getting in trouble.

I opened my eyes and he was standing there. He was taller now, he was wearing an orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood written in black. There was also this leather band around his neck with a strange looking clay bead on it.

"How you feeling?" he asked me, his hand brushing my hair.

"Go." I said, hitting his hand away which hurt my chest and stomach.

I looked away as he left again.

"I can't believe that you attacked Jonah," Sarah piped up, once he was out of earshot.

"He was talking about my Dad," I defended myself.

"His friends bruised your ribs. They are getting suspended...You're getting expelled."

"Oh God…oh God," I panicked.

I'm a scholarship kid, which means they don't get money for me being here, so if they expel me they save money. I was warned about this.

"Why is Sean back?"

"I don't know, but I can keep him away from you if that's what you want." She offered.

"What I _want _is not to have bruised ribs and an expulsion."

"I'm going to go get a doctor and get hold of Lisa," Sarah sighed. Lisa's my Mum and Sarah's step-mum. She works four jobs so I hardly ever see her. Sarah's Dad left us for a prostitute, literary. My Mum loved him and so did I, he was like a Father to me. He not only left, but all the debt he got himself into was left for us to pay.

I guess maybe I have a problem with people leaving.

….

They discharged me from hospital the day after. My mum wouldn't let me see the bill but I could tell it was big and I felt horrible, after she had worked so hard.

I went home with my meds. Sarah had to go to work and of course my mum was at work too.

I heard the door slide open.

"Sarah I told you to go to work I'm fine," I called, but nobody answered.

I stood up painfully to see a small women wearing a black leather jacket. She looked in her late fifties, and had stern looking features.

"Hi, um, can I help you?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm sure you can honey." she said in a refined tone, pushing past me and making my ribs hurt.

"Look if you are trying to find Matthew he left a long time ago. We are paying the debt - it's not time for us pay this month." I tried to sound strong.

This women was thin and old. I'm sure if she attacked I can fight her off even with my ribs.

"I'm not interested in money, I'm interested in you."

My heart started to beat faster than I thought it could.

"Okay that's nice, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

I turned and opened the door. I looked back and she was gone.

What replaced her made my stomach catch alight.

"Oh fuck!"

A Fury, and actually a _freaking Fury_ was standing before me, its teeth bared and its leathery body poised to attack.

This can't be happening, this is Mythology. _Myth_ology. It's not real!

It jumped onto me, dragging one of its talons along my arm. I screamed and threw it off. The Fury hit the wall, making a very real and very loud screech.

"Please, please leave me alone," I begged the creature.

"Kat!" Sean shouted.

Oh great, two problems to face now.

He ran through the door, unsheathing a golden sword.

"Sean…"

He sliced the Fury's chest and she turned to a pile golden sand.

I stood rooted to the ground.

Surely I'm in a coma and this is some sort of coma-nightmare.

"Kat your arm…" Sean gasped.

I looked down, there was a deep gash and a lot of crimson blood.

"Oh yeah," I muttered as my knees gave way and I fell to the floor.

He lifted me up and laid me on the sofa.

"Kat we have to go I can take you someplace safe," Sean said quietly.

"I _am _safe."

"Kat you are a Demi-God." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at him. "You will never be safe things like this will keep happening and…."

"Ha-ha hilarious! No get out of my house before I call the police," I interrupted. This wasn't the time to be making fun of my interests too.

"I'm not joking…"

"Go on, leave! Leave like you did before!" I shouted, ignoring the pain it caused.

"I had to I had no choice, I would have died if I had stayed" he tried to explain.

"I thought you were dead," I hissed. "You could have left a note, just to tell me that you were safe"

"Kat we can talk about this later, right now I need to get you to a _safe _place."

"No, you don't get to do this! You don't get to walk back into my life and take me with you!" I snapped, getting more and more angry.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he muttered, reaching into his pocket.

"Do what?" I questioned cautiously.

He pressed a syringe into my arm and instantly my vision blurred. "I'm sorry Kat."

"Damn…you…Sean," I slurred as my eyes closed and for the second time since he appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes blinked a few times before I could make out my surroundings.

I was laid in a white hammock my arm bandaged and my head cushioned by a pillow. As I looked around I saw an array of other people around my age a few of their injuries were grave.

Where was I?

"Kat" Sean's voice whispered. I felt like growling but instead I just ignored him. "Kat… please"

I turned my head away from him and almost screamed at the sight of a freaking Satyr.

"I'm dead?" I muttered looking to the sky.

"No not yet" A girl's voice answered sarcastically. She was standing behind Sean her hand on his shoulder.

Jealously ran through me mixing with my anger I felt like attacking Sean. I wanted to steal his sword and hold it against his throat so he would know how I felt when he left. Though I miss him so badly and I want nothing more than to kiss him.

But this girl with perfect light brown hair, red lips, bright white teeth and flawless skin was touching his shoulder and smiling with her beautiful mouth at Sean.

Lying, Cheating bastard.

"My names Megan" The girl said in a smooth voice. "You're Kat right?"

"Katrin" I corrected with the slightest tinge of great disrespect. "And if you don't mind I'll be leaving now"

I pushed myself up ignoring the crippling pain that came with every movement. I shakily got to my feet and walled towards the door.

The first thing I noticed were her bright blue eyes trying to avoid mine.

"Sarah?" I gasped.

"Lie down Katrin your hurt"

"Yeah cause he decided to drug me" I spat gesturing to Sean.

"When were you going to tell her Sarah?!" Sean shouted standing up the chair he was sitting on fell backwards clattering as it hit the floor.

"I didn't want to put her in danger" she answered quietly sounding guilty.

"Well she's in danger now" he snapped.

"Hey don't speak to her like that!" I interrupted.

"She was attacked by a Fury" Megan added receiving a cold look from my step-sister in answer.

"If you won't sit down then come with me" Sarah spoke to me this time I hesitated feeling the urge to not trust her but I followed anyway to get away from Sean and Megan.

"Katrin listen to me very carefully you are a Demi-God, that Fury that attacked you it did so because you were never meant to be born"

"Ge thanks. Nice to know you're in on this with Sean." I grumbled.

"This is serious. You are a daughter of Poseidon and I know you know that he is one of the big three and made an oath to not have any children."

"Right because they were too powerful but you are forgetting one thing Sarah" I began "THIS IS MYTHOLOGY! ITS NOT REAL!"

I've lost it! I've finally lost my mind!

Sarah grabbed me by my shoulders. "It is real, all of those stories, all of those legends they are real!" She said her eyes staring intensely into mine.

She was telling the truth. Thinking about Sarah was the one who bought me my first book on Greek Mythology.

"Sean had to come here to learn how to fight, he couldn't tell you where he was going because monsters like that Fury would start coming after you."

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's Camp Half-blood, the only safe place for children like us"

We got to a bench and she sat down.

"Who's your Godly parent then?" I winced as I sat down next to her.

"Athena"

"And Sean's?" I tried to sound breezy like I didn't care.

"Apollo" she answered sounding suspicious.

"What about that Megan girl?" this time I attempted not to sound as jealous as I felt.

She glance at my weirdly. "They aren't dating" she answered.

"That wasn't my question."

"Okay her Mother is Aphrodite"

"Figures" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Each God and Goddess has his/her own cabin for their children even the big three and the maiden Goddesses, but they are mostly kept as shrines."

"So I'll be staying in the Poseidon cabin"

"Yeah but Kat you have a half-brother, his name is Percy Jackson and he's really nice..."

"Wait nobody said anything about a half-brother" I interrupted feeling anxious. A brother, I'd never had a brother and most of the guys in my life walk out on me which would be a problem if we were sharing a cabin.

"He's on a quest at the moment but he should be back soon." She sounds nervous. "He's kind of like a legend. He recovered the Golden Fleece."

"Wow" I gasped._ No pressure then._

"Why don't I take you to your cabin" Sarah offered I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

All I could tell you about the cabin right now was it reminded me of a fishing cabin only bigger and a lot nicer that was all my brain would notice as it was too filled with everything that had happened. Sarah had told me before she left that Chiron wanted to see me as soon as I woke up tomorrow. Hopefully he could help me figure out what to do because I had no idea.I miss my home and my own bed. It's too lonely here and all I have are the clothes I came in. I wonder whether my Mum is okay and if she even knew who my Father really was she must have. Does she know that I am safe? Does she even know that I am gone?

And what about Sean? What will I do now that I will have to see him?

I pulled the blanket on my bed closer to my neck begging myself to fall asleep so I could stop thinking.

It didn't work so I got up and wondered around the cabin. Two of the other bunks seemed to have previously been used one must be Percy's but who is the other?

My ribs still hurt really badly but I can see the water gleaming inviting me in. Being in water always cleared my head and calmed me down I guess now I know why.

I walked slowly towards the water and sat on the edge of a wooden port my feet just touching the water.

The moon is full tonight and it dances on the water surrounded by the stars. The sky is so clear; not a cloud insight.

I slowly lowered myself into the cool water until I was fully emerged.

Gradually my ribs stop hurting so I started to swim properly, diving to the bottom and watching the fish calmly swim by.

"Whose there?!" Somebody called as I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

I quickly got out of the water realising that I was still dry which was very strange.

The first thing I noticed was the same sea green eyes that I had staring back at me. Percy?

The boy was older than me. He had messy black hair and was quite tall. In his hand was a golden sword with a handle made to look like a trident. Riptide was written on the sword in ancient Greek. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt like all of the othercampers.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Katrin Simons" I answered in a daze. "Are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah why?" he still sounded forceful but I could see confusion in his eyes.

I felt the same tight knotting sensation I always got when I was nervous. "I'm your sister…well half-sister"

He lowered his sword looking completely confused now. Apparently no one had told him about me.

"Percy!" A blonde girl shouted as she ran towards us. "You were meant to go see Chiron straight away" she stops as she sees me.

"I don't think I need to see him anymore" he said all the while not taking his eyes off of me.

"You must be Katrin" The girl had the same grey as Sarah I guess she's a daughter of Athena. "I'm Annabeth"

She extends her hand out to me and I shake it feeling even worse.

"Maybe we should all go and see Chiron." She offered.

"Yeah." Percy murmured.

I followed them both out of the cabin. Everybody was staring at us I heard my name being whispered. I clenched my fists and forced myself to keep walking. I saw Sarah amongst the crowd she looked so desperate to help me.

I stared at the back of Annabeth's head until I saw a centaur and I stopped walking.

Nobody else was reacting in the slightest. Could they see him? I was quite used to seeing things that others didn't but that was because I was a Demi-God.

Annabeth turned back and came to me.

"It's okay that's Chiron he's the activities director." She explained briefly in a whisper.

I nodded and carried on into the house.

I sat on a leather seat as Percy paced dragging his hands through his hair every now and again. Annabeth was sat across from me watching.

Percy with a worried look on her face. Even Chiron looked tense.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy finally speaks up.

"Well we didn't know for sure until now." Chiron reasons.

"Was she claimed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" he questions suddenly turning to me although his voice softened I still felt nervous.

"Fourteen."

He turns back to Chiron "Fourteen! She could have been killed you should have brought her here as so as you had the slightest clue!" he exclaims.

"Percy please, calm down."

"No I will not calm down! You let her stay in danger, did she even have a Satyr?"

Chiron's silence spoke volumes.

"Seriously!?"

Did these people even care if I had been killed by that Fury? I felt worthless.

I stood up and walked out. I just couldn't take it any longer.

"Kat!" Sean ran towards me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Please, please. Not now." I begged as my eyes filled with tears.

I just wanted to be alone.

"Kat just as friends, I promise."

Tears rolled down my checks as I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"She only stayed with him to keep us hidden" Sarah explained to the three of us.

It was morning now and I was dressed in my orange Camp-Half Blood top and a pair of Jeans Sarah let me have.

Me, Sarah, Percy and Annabeth were sat on my bunk and the one adjacent.

"He was a bastard" I mumbled.

Sarah glared at me she hated it when I swore.

"He was insane" Sarah corrected.

"No he wasn't, he was just a bad man Sarah!" It was the first time I had argued with her about it.

"After my Father found out that Athena was my mother, he had a break down and turned to alcohol. He used to beat Katrin when he was drunk."

I clenched my jaw my eyes narrowing at her. _It wasn't only when he was drunk and you know it._

"Then he disappeared leaving us with his debt" I concluded not wanting to talk about it any longer.

"Katrin they should know" she whispered.

"Know what, I think they've gathered the whole point of this already" I hissed back.

"Katrin" she begged.

"Then talk about it without me, I don't want to hear it." I got up and left.

I wondered around camp for a while until I sat on a hill overlooking some strawberry fields. The fresh smell wafted into my nose. I noticed that it hadn't rained yet, the sky was always perfect with not a cloud in sight.

"Mind if I sit?" A girls voice asked, I shrugged.

She didn't say anything for a while and neither did I.

"You want some?" She offered holding out a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks" I said taking one.

The girl had dark skin and long raven hair she was around my age.

"So your new?"

"Yeah first night last night"

"Thought so. Do you know your Godly parent yet?"

"Poseidon" I muttered.

"Oh so your Katrin, people here won't shut up about you, it's pretty annoying" she joked making me smile. "I'm Mia by the way, daughter of Hermes"

"When's breakfast" I asked. "I'm starving"

"Uh around about now, I can walk you if you'd like"

"Thanks"

She shows me to a sort of outdoors mess hall filled with campers like a sea of orange.

"Listen it's kind of a thing that you only sit with your cabin…sorry" Mia said.

"It's alright" I shrugged she gave me an apologetic look and rushed off.

I didn't mind eating alone and I didn't mind solitude I had gotten used to it. I was home alone most of the time. Don't get me wrong I had friends in my high school but none of them were in my classes.

Then I saw Percy waving me over I took a deep breath and sat down across from him.

"So where do you get the food?" I questioned confused.

"You just wish for it, but you have to offer a bit to your Godly parent over there" he explained with a mouth full of food. I looked over where Percy had pointed there was a little alter.

_Bacon and egg sandwich…please._

And then it appeared.

I stood up and put some into the fire on the alter.

_Hey Dad, I don't know whether you are listening but I'd like to think you are. Things are pretty tough here and I'm really hoping I'm making you proud._

I sat back down and realised that Percy's drink was blue. "What's that?"

"Blue diet coke. It's a thing my mum used to do, she'd make blue food just for fun"

"Oh" I smiled but deep down I wish I could have had a mum like that. Who would make me blue food, I had to cook my own food. The most I ever had was Sarah, I looked over the Athena table to see her nose in an old looking book. I miss eating with her.

"So where you from?" Percy asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Illinois" I answered. "What about you?"

"New York"

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to see New York"

"Maybe I could take you some time." Percy offered he sounded guanine.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled.

"Listen Katrin about your Step-Father I'm here if you ever need to talk about it"

I sighed "I appreciate the effort Percy I really do but I prefer to just not even let that man even enter my mind"

"Well maybe talking to Annabeth would help, she went through something pretty similar"

"No offence but I'm not going to talk to your girlfriend about it…

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Annabeth is not my girlfriend, we are just friends" he flustered his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. I smirked.

"Really" I began. "Because to me you guys seem pretty love"

"No, no no no no no no no. Katrin listen to me very carefully we are _not_ dating, we are _not_ in love, we _are_ just friends, she doesn't like me in _that_ way"

"She does Percy. It's obvious the way she looks at she looks at you…"

"Well I could say the same about Sean Killen" he added.

"Yeah I know but I don't care" We weren't teasing anymore.

"Why not?"

"Because he left"

"Huh?"

"He disappeared without a trace, left me thinking he had been killed. He was the only person I ever told about my step-father." I explained. "I really did love him"

"I…" Percy stopped as a ginger girl with curly ginger hair and lots of jewellery joined us. "Hey Rachel"

"Hey Percy, and you must be Katrin"

"Hi" I forced a polite smile as she shook my hand but as I went to let go she didn't I looked up to see her eyes rolled back and dust sprouting from her mouth. I screamed trying to pull my hand from her grasp but it stayed firm.

"You're going to die, the daughter of the sea will die" A chorus of voices emitted from the girls mouth, her lips were moving but it wasn't voice that was speaking.

The girl then fell to the floor letting go off my hand I stood backing away from her. Everybody was staring at me but I was so confused.

"I think we need to talk" Chiron said as the sound of his hooves came closer and closer.

I looked to Percy he was frozen, his eyes were wide.

I nodded staring at the ground. I followed him starring at the ground.

"Who was that?" I murmured.

"That was Rachel Elizabeth Dare" He answered.

"No, I mean who was speaking, there was a different voice"

"That was Oracle of Delphi."

"So I am prophesised to die?" I questioned.

"Yes"

"And I just accept that huh?"

Chiron had no answer.

"Right so it's settled, end of, I die"

"Katrin…."

"I'm going to die"


	5. Chapter 5

"Prophesise don't always mean exactly what they say" Sarah said hopefully.

"It was pretty clear cut Sarah, you are going to die, the daughter of the sea is going to die" Percy snapped.

"Percy" Annabeth scolded.

"I'm sorry but there is no point giving her false hope Sarah"

"I'm sat right here" I interrupted. They were ignoring me like I was already dead. Percy, Annabeth and Sarah turned to look at me.

"We are all going to die one day Katrin…" Percy said.

"Yeah but you didn't have a prophecy made about yours" I added.

I was taking it surprisingly well to be honest I mean death has never really scared me. I guess I always thought I'd be returning to my Dad but now I know my Dad is actually immortal.

"It might not be for another ten or twenty years" Annabeth said.

"But it could be tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that. How am I supposed to live knowing there's a timer counting down to the moment I die?"

"Then make each day count" Sarah answered.

Maybe I'm in denial.

"Is it true Kat? What they are saying is it true?" Sean emerged, his voice was full of pain.

"Yeah" I said gently.

He sank down on Percy's bed. "What did Chiron say?"

"Not a lot"

"You shouldn't be here" Percy sounded protective, it was strange. Sarah had never really been so protective over me. I guess they told him.

"It's okay Percy" I muttered.

I just felt numb and I didn't want to argue with Sean in fact I wouldn't have said no to a hug.

"Do you two want to talk?" Annabeth asked gesturing to me and Sean. Normally I would have shot her a dirty look or down right refused but I was going to die.

"Yeah okay"

I stood and walked towards the door with Sean behind me.

"Do you know when or how?" He broke the silence.

"No just that I'm going to die"

"No, no you're not I won't let you. There has to be another way and I will find it Kat…"

"Sean please" I shook my head.

We had got to the beach. The golden sand crumbled at my feet as I walked I sunk down on a big smooth rock. Sean sat down next to me.

"I'm not ready to die" I sobbed. Sean hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

"You're not going to die" He whispered. "Listen to me Kat you are not going to die"

…

I was done moping around. I was done crying. I was done being the damsel in distress. Now I was ready to train, to fight.

Percy took me to the armoury to find me some weapons.

I looked around there was so much celestial bronze around me.

"If it's so deadly to Demi-Gods why do we use it?" I asked Percy.

"Cause I'd rather take my chance with that than trying to kill a monster with a teaspoon" He joked I rolled my eyes.

"How do I find anything among all of this" I sighed.

Percy shrugged.

I looked around and one thing stood out against the others. It was a strange looking weapon almost misshapen. Its hilt was mostly plain bar a circle with three snakes curving out of it. The actual blade was quite long and was wide close to the hilt but thinned. I picked it up it wasn't too heavy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Perseus' knife he used it to kill Medusa, the first time" Annabeth answered she was now stood in the door way her blonde hair tied back like always. She and Percy exchanged a quick look. I wish he would tell her how he feels they would be perfect together.

"I like it"

I then found some armour that fit nicely though it weighed me down I'd rather have it than not.

Percy gave me some lessons on sword fighting he was really good and a great teacher by the end of our two hours together I was comfortable fighting him at full pelt. Of course he won but he did break a sweat.

After that one of Sean's friends and half-brother Will Solace taught me how to use a bow. He was a son of Apollo he kept apologising and running his hands through his blonde hair muttering how he wasn't that good with a bow and arrow.

"Its fine Will honestly, I just want to know how to use it in case I need to."

I wasn't that bad with at Archery but I preferred the close combat and I liked Will he was fun to be around. He was lanky with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Katrin about the prophesy, it might be a good thing to set things straight. I know this is my place but…"

"You're just looking out for Sean I get it" I sighed.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm exhausted nice to meet you Will and thanks for the lesson" I said.

"Bye"

I left and walked back to my cabin. Set things straight…

I should call my Mum talk to her. Tell her I love her. I can't leave here though it's too dangerous and I'd prefer not to tempt fate.

"Katrin!" Annabeth called catching up to me.

"Hey"

"How did training go?" She asked.

"Good, Percy's a great fighter."

"Yeah he is" Annabeth said a small smile graced her lips.

"Why don't you just tell him Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

"You like Percy it's obvious" I persisted.

"No, I don't"

"Annabeth he feels the same way I promise you."

"You don't even know Percy you have been here for less than a week!" She snapped pushing me. Her nails digging into my shoulders.

"Hey!" I pushed her back. "Get your hands off of me!"

I punched her in the face my knuckles coming away wet with blood.

Annabeth starred at me in shock her nose was bleeding.

I turned and walked out. She should have let go.

Maybe I reacted badly, maybe I should have been calmer but I felt threatened by her and I know that's when bad things happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

"Katrin!"

Oh shit.

"Katrin where are you?!"

My heart beat against my chest as if it was trying to escape though I was frozen.

My door slammed open shaking my bedroom.

He was stood in my door way a bottle of vodka in his hand. My Stepfather.

"No, no please" I begged.

His hand wrapped around my hair, he jerked me to my feet I screamed in pain.

He threw me against the wall. The air escaped my lungs, I struggled to breathe as I tried to scramble away.

"STOP!" I screamed at him.

I snatched the knife from under my bed and pointed it at him.

"Leave me alone" I begged shaking with fear.

"You think you're all big don't you. You're not going to kill me bitch" He growled.

I cut his leg as I ran past him and out of my bedroom. I didn't know where to go, I didn't know what to do.

"SARAH!" I yelled begging she was home.

I ran as fast as my feet would take me into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Our Father, who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come thy will be done

On earth as it is in heaven"

He banged on the door, tears ran down my face I backed away until my back hid the wall and I dropped to my knees curing into a small ball wanting to disappear into the white and blue tires.

"Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses"

The door broke down. He laughed cruelly as he walked crosser to me. He smashed the bottle on the wall near me making me scream. He held the gagged end of the bottle near to my face. The pipes around me burst spraying jets of water all around one hit my Step-Father in the head he fell to the floor his skull slamming onto the floor blood mixing with the water.

"KATRIN! KATRIN!"

My eyes flew open, I screamed my throat feeling raw. I was drenched in sweat and tears. I could hear waves crashing against the cabin.

"I killed him Percy, I killed him" I wept. He pulled me in close

"Hey, it was just a dream" He cooed. "We all get them"

"No, it was real...I killed him"

"Killed who"

"My Step-Father" I sobbed.

Percy let go of me so that I would look into his eyes.

"It was an accident, I was scared…it just happened…the water…" I stammered.

"its okay" He said strongly.

"But I killed him. I killed my step-father"

"He wasn't innocent Katrin was he?"

"He still didn't deserve to die" I argued.

Percy shook his head.

"Do you want me to go and get Sarah?" He asked.

"No" I couldn't face her now, not now that I knew what I had done to her father. But she must have known, I couldn't have gotten rid of the body and the mess before she came home. It was likely that my Mother knew too. They let me forget.

"Katrin I'm so sorry" Percy whispered, he hugged me again.

….

I spent the next two days training tirelessly forcing all of my pain into work. It wasn't so hard but now my knuckles were split and my body sore and bruised.

On the bright side I was getting better and better at close combat not to mention it made it easier to avoid people.

I tried to avoid Percy at meal times but today it didn't work.

"Been busy" He asked sitting down across from me.

"Very" I sighed.

"Chiron wants a word with us."

"Why?" I questioned.

Percy shrugged.

"Did you tell him?" I hissed panicking.

"No, Katrin I haven't told anyone"

I relaxed embarrassed that I assumed the worst of Percy. "We'd best get going then."

I walked into the big house Chiron told me to wait and Percy followed him into another room. I sat on a leather sofa my fingers drumming on my lap nervously. It was a good ten minutes till the door opened and Chiron called my name from inside.

I stood and walked in Percy and Sean were already there I avoided Sean's gaze but Percy's was in escapable he looked in so much pain.

"What's happened?" I asked my stomach burning with an anxious fire.

"Annabeth's missing" Sean said. "And she's not the first a lot of demi-gods have been disappearing."

"We are sending you three out to investigate Rachel spoke of the children of the sea and sun defeating an enemy of the Demi-Gods" Chiron explained.

"Did she also happen to speak of who this enemy was?" I questioned.

"Prophesies don't work like that Katrin" Sean answered.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Katrin is prophesised to die?" Percy finally spoke up.

"We all die Percy I'd be glad to die fighting." I told him.

"Bullshit" Sean called. I glared at him. "I'm serious…"

"Guys. I could die tomorrow, I could die next year we're Demi-Gods our lives are always in danger. Yes I'm going to die but I'm not going to wait around for it I'm going to fight and none of you can stop me." I interrupted.

"Was she always this damn stubborn?" Percy asked Sean.

"Yeah, she was" Sean smiled.


End file.
